


45.7 cm

by wjhgold



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idol-Verse, M/M, Pining, just to satiate my wonhui thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjhgold/pseuds/wjhgold
Summary: Wonwoo thinks there's an imaginary line between being friends and being more than that. He doesn't really know what Jun thinks. Jun doesn't either.or, 5 times Wonwoo and Jun think they're on that line and 1 time, that maybe, well, maybe they were beyond it.





	1. video games & holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday juncat ! this is for nika, my number one wonhuinator c:

It’s June and Wonwoo feels a bead of sweat trail down his neck. 

It's a little too warm, wearing a t-shirt and even with the air conditioner on; he slightly craves for the cold, biting wind than the burning ardor he feels. It's hot and maybe, _maybe_ it's because of Junhui.

It's stupid really, it’s not like they’re cuddling nor are they pressed so closely next to each other. They've shared rooms before, they’ve lived together for so long.

Why is he so anxious now that they're just playing video games?

Okay, maybe he does get a little jittery when Jun’s proximity is just enough to be able to touch him or has the impulse to tease him just to see him pout; possibly it's because he likes Junhui, just a little more than the other members. Also, maybe he just wants to show Jun he's an expert in this game and impress him? He doesn't really know. Most of Wonwoo's inquiries nowadays are about Jun or about how he doesn't know what Jun thinks about him. Maybe this is happening because of Wonwoo's—

"Ah!" Junhui whines. "I keep losing," 

Wonwoo notes that in the 7 times Jun has spoken today, he’s closer to agonizing pain than ever. Junhui's voice and his laugh and all his tiny murmurs really don't help his sanity. He gazes at the pouting male on the bed. Junhui's laying on his stomach, wearing an oversized shirt that probably was Mingyu's at some point, and catches Wonwoo's eyes and jokingly scowls at him. The latter bites the inside of his cheek to refrain from cooing.

He stares at Jun's exposed neck, his eyes gleaming, his pink lips glistening in the artificial light of the screen. To Wonwoo’s disdain, Junhui bites the plump lip, anxiously chewing at the pretty mouth. The persisting pang in his chest left him breathless like someone was clawing away at his throat.

Wonwoo feels the start of the butterflies in his belly rumble, the twinge of exhilaration beginning to thump in his chest. He looks away, trying to erase the thoughts that were bound to come. He oogles at his character doing a dinky victory dance on the screen. The hard wood of the edge of the bed digging into his back and the uncomfortable cold tiles against his thighs weren't the most victorious thing, he should probably lie on the bed next to Jun. "Maybe you just need more practice."

"And maybe you just need to play less," Junhui huffs. _Should he go beside Jun?_ As if reading Wonwoo’s mind, he repositions himself so he can go down and sit with him. He climbs down from the bed, exposing his long legs. _Oh, he's wearing shorts._ He sits with his legs crossed, and if Wonwoo leans a bit forward, he could probably see a sliver of Jun’s inner thigh. The expanse of smooth, golden skin— 

"I'll move the bag closer to you, okay?"

Wonwoo hums, turning away from Jun and looking straight into the screen. Junhui moves the bag of veggie snacks closer to Wonwoo so he can scooch over and get closer too. He wants to move away, in case his crotch starts dictating him on what to do.

But, Wonwoo also wants to say he can just move the snacks to his side and lean on his shoulder but perhaps, keeping Jun at distance is a safer option for Wonwoo's rising body temperature and his quickening, turbulent heartbeat. Just the slightest touch of Jun's shoulder against his or their bare knees knocking together makes Wonwoo's palms clammy and ears warm. Maybe that's why he's all bothered, he could probably go outside during winter with a sweater and Junhui by his side.

Swiftly diminishing his chain of thought, they start the game again. He considers the fact of letting the Jun win but his face when he loses flashes into Wonwoo's mind, he can't let go of that just yet, he smiles to himself at the mere thought of it. Jun's the cutest when he's frustrated.

His character on the screen slams onto a rock.

"Ha!" Junhui loudly acclaims, quickly taking the lead and effectively snapping Wonwoo out of his thoughts. His big eyes twinkle in delight, a fulfilling smile crawls onto his mouth. He sticks his tongue out of his impossibly, pretty lips. White swirls decorate the head of Wonwoo's character. 

Wonwoo blinks. If he really wants to win, he perhaps should stop oogling at Jun's stupidly perfect face. His eyebrows furrow and briskly takes the lead again. Ignoring Jun's small, defeated sound of protest at his short-lived triumph, the clicking of the controllers proves Wonwoo's resolve. 

Now, he normally talks a lot during playing a game, his playful banter with Soonyoung and coy teasing with Seungcheol is why he looks forward to playing games with the members but with Junhui, it's quiet and quaint. It's not a bad thing, he likes the fact that he can just sit with Jun in total silence and be completely comfortable. But then again, Wonwoo wants Jun to lose and talking to him while he isn't directly looking at him is quite normal. Conversing with Jun while peering at his facial expressions is equally entertaining and makes Wonwoo feel like he has a pet cat with him.

As merry music omits in the background, they continue playing for about 30 minutes or so. Wonwoo notes their shadows getting more opaque as the light behind the window decreases. 

His starts to stomach grumble. He hasn’t eaten since 11am, he glances at Jun and doesn’t fail to see his arm around his abdomen. _He probably hasn't eaten too,_ Hopefully opening the veggie bag invites Jun to eat too, and Wonwoo reminds himself to take Jun out later. As his hand reaches out to the snacks next to him, he struggles a little bit, playing with one hand and trying to find where the bag is. He blindly pats the floor until—

Oh. 

Under his palm, is Junhui's hand. And it's _warm._. Wonwoo wants to joke if he can use it as a heating pack, if only he could actually form a coherent sentence. 

It's _stupid_ , really, he's held the Jun's hand for a thousand times, heck, he has wrapped his arms around Junhui’s lithe body for so many times. But it was different this time. It made Wonwoo's stomach forget about hunger; instead, giant butterflies flutter around. It feels like someone was lighting a fire inside of his stomach, blazing and stubborn, declining the offer to stop. He looks at the man next to him, Junhui's shy eyes were flitting around, a slight pink on his cheeks. His lips pursed as if undecided on either to smile or talk. Wonwoo takes it back, it's _awkward._ It's as if someone increased the heat in the room as well as the level of tension. He's sure he’s at 11th place by now.

Wonwoo continues staring at Junhui. He slowly turns Jun's hand, his fingers seeking his palm. The brunette timidly lowered his eyes to anything other than Wonwoo. Veggie snacks long forgotten, their fingers fit together. They turn to each other uneasily. 

Junhui smiles at him, genuine and a little crooked. His eyes look nervous and Wonwoo wants to do more than just hold his hand. He wants to reach out and pet his hair, he wants to drag Junhui on the bed and hug him, Wonwoo craves to do things he realised he's always wanted to do. Instead, he smiles back, genuine and a little in love. His heart stutters, like he was riding a rollercoaster, a little breathless but could get used to it. It's stupid, _really._

Gazing at Jun's beauty marks, his heart-shaped lips and everything he hopes to place his lips on. He wants to kiss Junhui. 

He aches to do more. He wants to do everything else but only stare and yearn for him.

It's the middle of June and it's _hot._ , hotter than ever but he wants Junhui to share his heat with him. Wonwoo swallows. He leans in.

Jun clears his throat and rapidly turns back to the screen, letting go of Wonwoo's hand. Jun lets out a tense chuckle, he points at the screen. "Oh, we’re both tied for 12th place." 

Wonwoo hides his disappointment with a little snort, he truly does feel he lost somehow. 

It's so irritating that by just letting go for a second, it makes Wonwoo incredibly aware of how much he really wants to continue holding his hand. He misses Junhui’s warmth already, this is unfair. Instead, he lets out a forced chuckle. “Looks like our hunger’s getting the best of us,” Jun gives him a timid smile and rises up to probably help prepare dinner.

He offers his hand and Wonwoo stares at it. He clasps his hand with Jun's and rises up as well, Junhui immediately lets go of his hand like being struck my lightning. Wonwoo exhales.

Once he's in their shared living room, he sees the other members all either plopped on various areas or in the kitchen. "Jun-hyung!" Junhui turns to the sound of Mingyu saying his name, he beckons him over. "Yeah?"

Wonwoo takes one last glance at Jun and perches on the seat beside Soonyoung and Chan, a drama playing on the screen. "What were you guys doing?" 

"Playing a game." Wonwoo responds monotonously to Hansol on the floor, who was paying close attention to the women fighting on screen. "Did you win?" Chan asks, genuinely curious.

He hears Mingyu's high-pitched laughter mingling with Jun's giggles. He bites his lip.

"No."


	2. accidental messages & alcohol

Wonwoo isn't drunk, maybe _slightly _intoxicated, yes. Sure, his head's aching but other than his vision is stellar and voice clear as crystal. Wonwoo could literally recite sonnets if Jeonghan wants, as long as he doesn't keep worriedly staring at him like Wonwoo would suddenly make out with Junhui.__

____

__It's hard not to let those thoughts wander his mind though, not when Junhui's golden skin exposed through the slits of his ripped jeans and the leather choker slip into his line of sight. They've just come from an award show, having dinner afterwards and now here at the dorm, drinking and celebrating their award._ _

____

__Understandably, most of them were to lazy to change, still, doesn't mean Jun has to keep that black choker on himself. Isn't that uncomfortable? How it hugs around his neck prettily and constricts his breathing and.._ _

____

__Jeonghan's palm hooks onto Wonwoo's shoulder and snaps him out of his reverie. "Hey, you sure you're okay?"_ _

____

__The warmth of Jeonghan's hands and lull of his speech just makes Wonwoo want to sleep. He could probably knock out right here on the table. Scratch that, no. Sleeping means dreaming and there's no doubt Wonwoo wouldn't dream of Jun's lips. Oh, His _lips. _____

______ _ _

____That night. The night Wonwoo was so close, _close _enough to feel his warm breath, the heat of his skin; close enough to finally be able to kiss him.___ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______Wonwoo wants to take the glass bottle he's holding and slam it on his own head._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______"Wonwoo?"_ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______Jeonghan's face displays concern even though Wonwoo is sure Seokmin & Seungkwan are dancing on the ping pong table and being a total hazard. "I'm fine, hyung."_ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______"Really?"_ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______"Really." Wonwoo assures. "I just have a lot of thoughts on my mind right now."_ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______He then shoos him away to go talk to Joshua or something. Leaving Wonwoo one last look, Jeonghan walks over to Joshua and whispers something to him. The latter looks at him like he was asking, "are you alright" and Wonwoo wants to shout that yes, he is fine and he's totally not drinking his feelings out. Why is everyone looking at him like he's 17 again? He can handle alcohol, thank you very much._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______The karaoke machine whirs in the background._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______Wonwoo is aware that it's not just the alcohol they're worried about, it's the distant glances and the distracted answers Wonwoo keeps giving to them. It's the fact that he and Jun are slightly awkward with each other after that encounter. He's not heartbroken, for sure, it's more of a "what should I do?" situation. He hates that feeling of being indecisive, like an itch you can't scratch because your hands are tied together._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______Instead, he just wiggles his beer bottle at Joshua, reassuring him he's fine just like he did with Jeonghan. He nods slowly, hesitant to leave Wonwoo out of his sight. He turns away, pressed together with Jeonghan; amusedly watching Seokmin and Seungkwan dance in drunkness. Wonwoo looks at the clock, waiting for midnight so he can call it a night. He didn't want to seem to much of a party pooper and go to sleep first than everyone else._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______Okay, maybe it is his fault that Jun and him are slightly awkward and Wonwoo's distancing himself and maybe it's also Jun's fault that his drinking makes Jeonghan _and _Joshua worry, maybe it's always been Junhui's fault; in fact, he is the one who makes Wonwoo—___ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Junhui's soft and sultry voice singing in the microphone interrupts his thought process._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shaking his head, he figuratively removes the word 'Jun' (and any other related terms) out of his head as if he was peeling the sticker out of his beer bottle. It's a celebration for the award they received, it's not a celebration for Junhui's big, prety eyes, nor was it for how sweet Jun's voice is when he sings and it's definitely not for Wonwoo's complete failure at handling his feelings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You do know there'll always be those tiny bits you can't remove," Mingyu behind him says, patting his head as Wonwoo continues to peel his beer bottle sticker. _Way to rub it in. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm not drunk." He swats Mingyu's hand away from his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I didn't say anything."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I can hear what you're thinking."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mingyu grins, sitting in front of him. He glances at Junhui holding the mic and then at Wonwoo's beer bottle. It feels like a whole decade passes before Mingyu voices out. "He kept looking over to you,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He tries so hard. So hard not to look at Junhui and let Mingyu win, to not drag his eyes over at Hansol's arm around Jun, to not be attracted by his obnoxiously loud laugh but sometimes, _sometimes _it's good to lose.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And oh, he is. Jun catches his eye and damn it all, but Wonwoo thinks he's won. His eyes were glassy from laughter and cheeks red from the embarassment of singing in front of all them and Wonwoo could feel a physical gold medal on his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mingyu chuckles, shaking his head. Wonwoo snaps back to the grinning puppy beside him, whom he totally hasn't forgotten. Mingyu probably expects an explanation or for Wonwoo to act dumb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The latter is what he's exactly what he's going to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What?" He pretends to be confused, wide eyed and eyebrows raised. He raises his chin in defiance, there's no use acting dumb since Mingyu knows how he is but it's a worthy distraction. He laughs at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________What was funny about that? Wonwoo's dumb crush on Junhui? The fact that Wonwoo's visibly confused and doesn't know what to do with his dumb crush? Or is it because Mingyu's likes seeing him in pain?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You've lost." Wonwoo hates that cocky smirk of his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mingyu is an _ass. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wonwoo can totally sympathize with Jihoon, who just yesterday locked Mingyu out of their shared bedroom because of how much of a cocky prick he is. "Jeon Wonu is whipped~"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He starts to dance around mockingly, making kissy faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wonwoo waves his bottle threatingly. "Yellow would look really flattering on your white shirt." Mingyu guffaws and flees giddily, thinking he's won. He sits beside Minghao on the couch, clinging to his arm. The latter acts annoyed and removes his hand from Mingyu's grasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Though, Mingyu whispers to him (what is it with all them and whispering about Wonwoo's failures) and Minghao glances at Wonwoo. He gives him a knowing glance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows at him. No no no, what did Mingyu tell him? Wonwoo is more than aware that Jun and Minghao have gotten closer during these months. There's no way they're talking about Wonwoo. They're probably just joking around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But then again, he's pretty sure all the members know of his not-crush on Junhui and it isn't like Wonwoo's hiding it either. He just doesn't want Jun to be awkward around him or avoid him— although that's exactly what's happening —all be wants is to see him happy and have him by his side. That's enough for Wonwoo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wonwoo takes out his phone, pulling up Junhui's number. He presses messages and looks at the blinking cursor. Amongst, the loud singing of now, Soonyoung and Seungcheol— Seungkwan's sitting down next to Hansol, catching his breath— and the laughter and general happiness; It's ridiculous, Wonwoo is hesitating to type a message to someone he's known and lived with for over 4 years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He types out 'Jun' but erases it quickly. Wonwoo glances over at Junhui. He was busy laughing and clapping at the duo and staring at the karaoke screen. Okay, he could text something right now and Jun wouldn't even notice until tomorrow morning. Then, Wonwoo could go to sleep right now to avoid confrontation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wonwoo shakes his head, _that's the worst idea. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He's not afraid - It's that feeling that he wants to get this over with but can't because he isn't sure what to say. In all honesty, Wonwoo doesn't like to be reminded of the fact that he might even be hurting Jun by avoiding him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He pockets his phone. Apologising face ro face is the most normal and best thing to do.. right? And that's what he wants to do. He should just do it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His phone vibrates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Wonwoo doesn't know why but his stomach's jittery all of a sudden. He takes out his phone and horrified, sees Jun's name on the screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________**wonwoo:**  
hadntxqj  
badi  
eudj?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Wonwoo slaps himself. Internally. Hard. He didn't turn his phone off when he pocketed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**juncat:**  
wonu...?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He butt-messaged Jun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**wonwoo:**  
sorry, didnt know my phone was on^_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Wonwoo swallows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**wonwoo:**  
are u mad at me?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________**juncat:**  
ah?  
im not mad at u wonu!!!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They meet eyes, Jun's eyes soft and a slight furrow in his brows. His lip slightly juts out. Wonwoo quickly types out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________wonwoo:  
even if u aren't  
im sorry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________juncat:  
okay...  
then i forgive u /ᐠ. ᴗ.ᐟ\_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Junhui gives him a small smile and his eyes sparkle. Wonwoo's heart flutters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jun stands up, replying "Okay!" to Chan and Seungkwan's requests of water after singing two full songs in their loud, boisterious voices. Wonwoo follows him like his heart has tiny wings leading him to Junhui._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Grabbing two glasses, Jun fills them up with water and was about to leave the kitchen when Wonwoo steps in and leans against the refrigerator. Junhui faces him and tilts his head, mumbling "mm?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jun waits, anticipating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"For that- the other day, the thing-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I already said it's okay," Junhui replies in his soothing voice, his lips curving up. "Wonwoo is so nice~"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He jokes, nudging Wonwoo with his arm. Instead, Wonwoo grabs his arm and hugs him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Junnie. I'm sorry, really."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He says softly, whispering into Jun's ear. His heart's beating like crazy now, waves crashing and roaring. Wonwoo feels Junhui's breathing on his shoulder and the warmth of Jun's body seep into his. Junhui's fingers clutches onto his sweater._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They pull apart. It felt like a second. Wonwoo arms wraps around his waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Taken aback, Junhui looks at him. He skims as if he's trying to read Wonwoo. He shyly smiles at him, eyes now searching elsewhere. They're still close, too close; Wonwoo could kiss him right now and no one would know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Jun-hyung!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jun snaps out of his trance, he steps back from Wonwoo, arms back to his side now. "C-coming!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Slight pink adorning his cheeks, he hands Wonwoo the other glass of water. "L-let's go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A smile bubbles from his chest to his lips because of Jun's reaction, Wonwoo walks with him to the couch as he starts conversing about how funny Seokmin was a while ago. Wonwoo knows he's talking about this to avoid addressing what jappened a while ago. But it's alright. He giggles and makes big gestures with his hands and Wonwoo has never been so fascinated with how a person talks until he sees Jun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As they start joining the karaoke session and overall discussion and laughter, Wonwoo sees Mingyu give him a thumbs up. He scoffs and turns away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Wonwoo knows it's not a good thing to brush it off and forget it. He knows they should talk about it and confront the topic. However, for now, Wonwoo wants to lose. So if Junhui decides to avoid it for now, Wonwoo lets him lead the way as long as he's happy - Wonwoo's content too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________If this is what losing feels like, he thinks as he smiles from ear to ear at Junhui's comical laughter, Wonwoo wonders how victory tastes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically wonwoo pining lol dw next chapter is wwjn fluff~~  
> also i know i said i'd update soon.....sorry
> 
> i have the next chapter halfway done so hopefully next next week? we'll see~

**Author's Note:**

> for junnie's birthday!!! i hope he enjoyed his bday!! <33
> 
> pls tell me how u feel abt this and!! comment on what i have to improve.
> 
> twt: @junatozaki  
> cc: ireneity


End file.
